batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Fanon Wiki:Gaslight
Scene starts at the CIA HQ in Langley, Virginia “Agent Rowe” said another agent “Agent Rowe are you listening?” said the same agent “Sorry, I just dozed off a lil” Rowe said Agent Rowe sits up from his chair and focuses on the agent. “Ok my source in Corto Maltese confirms that the terrorist Raymond Maxwell Jensen is selling DARPA grade weaponry to the local street gang Del a Parasitos, Agent Rowe I want your team to investigate and if so take down Jensen before the buy.” Said the agent “Alright, I’ll inform the Squad” said Rowe KNOCK KNOCK “Sorry to interrupt but I’ve got something for Agent Rowe” said Agent Donnelley “Shit, umm just put it on my desk I’ll check it later” said Rowe After the meeting Rowe goes to his desk and sits down, he sees the files on his desk and it read “Project Gaslight”. Rowe starts reading through them and finds a diary labelled “''The diary of Bruce Wayne''”. “What the fuck, ugh might as well”. The diary starts- I wake up every day thinking how I can help my city, how can I save it from the scourges of the underworld. My name is Bruce Wayne and this is my story. The year is 1895, and it has been 2 years since I have donned the theatrical guise of “The Batman”. It is said that you create your worst nightmare in this case my worst nightmare is The Joker. Not much is known about him but what I can gather from recent reviews is that he has killed over 12 people in the last 5 months, mostly young women. He needs to be stopped, but the matter right now is to reveal what I remember of The Joker. Before he became the psychotic clown I know today he was still suffering from a newly discovered psychosis called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, I kept looking into his case and I discovered that he was a soldier who participated in the Matabele War 2 years prior. Only one name was recorded “Jack”, After Jack came back to the home front he took up a job in butchery working at the local butchers “Cobblepots Butchery”. Witness statements clarify that Jack hit his psychosis whilst working there and went on a self-induced anger fit causing a large amount of damage. He was eventually approached by the Italian Crime Family known as the Falcones to rob the recently opened Ace Chemicals Factory. This Is where I first met him the man who would eventually become the Joker. While disguised with a Red Hood I struck fast but he stepped back and tripped over the railing………………………………. TO BE CONTINUED. Trivia - This will be the first chapter of many upcoming Project: Gaslight stories. - This is obviously based on Gotham by Gaslight and some origins from Infinite Crisis videogame. - In this universe Superman and his villains do exist but not as they are ususally portrayed. - Another Batman and Joker also exist but more on that later on. - Agent Rowe and his backstory will be revealed soon.